La historia sin cazador
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el cazador no hubiera llegado a rescatar a Caperucita y su abuelita? Lavender Brown, la noche de la Batalla de Hogwarts, va a descubrirlo de la peor manera. Adaptación.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

**Advertencias**: No muchas. Un poco de AU. Un intento de adaptación del cuento _La Caperuicta Roja _de Charles Perrault. Sin beta. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

**La historia sin cazador**

_por Samanta Black._

_/_

_Había una vez una niña, a la que todo el mundo llamaba Caperucita,_

_Quien con su capa y su canastita, saltaba por el bosque en busca de su abuelita…_

Lavender corre todo lo que sus piernas le permiten. Las ramas de los arbustos raen su ya casi destruida túnica del colegio, cortándole los brazos y las piernas, entorpeciendo su huida. El cansancio, el dolor y la desesperanza la invaden con cada vez más fuerza, pero no se deja abatir, no aún. Se aferra a la varita como si su vida dependiera de esta, sabiendo que realmente es así. Corre a través del bosque sin detenerse, sin atreverse a mirar atrás, sin siquiera pensar en el camino que está tomando. Corre en busca de Pavarti, su mejor amiga, sin saber, en ese momento, que nunca la encontrará.

_Había una vez un lobo al que le gustaba cazar niñitas,_

_Niñitas que corrían a esconderse de su presencia maldita…_

Oculta entre los árboles, es capaz de escuchar su respiración, su llamado, su macabra risa.

Por un minuto, piensa en rendirse. Piensa en acabar con todo eso de una vez, en actuar como una verdadera Gryffindor y enfrentar al mortífago. Pero no puede, simplemente no puede. Está aterrada y lo sabe.

En cuanto lo ve virar en otra dirección, sigue corriendo. Y nunca para de correr, a pesar de saber que el lobo viene tras ella sin que nadie pueda evitarlo.

_Había una vez una casa de una abuelita, _

_en donde la pobre de Caperucita buscó escondite con la esperanza casi perdida…_

Al ver los límites del Bosque Prohibido frente a ella, Lavender cree tener una esperanza.

A pesar de la batalla que se está desarrollando en el interior del castillo, ningún amigo o enemigo parece notar la abandonada casa de Hagrid, el guardabosque, que se alza a unos metros de ella. Lavender sabe que no tiene oportunidad de llegar al castillo; y aunque la tuviera, no cree que vaya a encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudarla. Así que, sin demora, fuerza la cerradura con un simple _Alohomora_ y se adentra al solitario lugar.

La oscuridad y el silencio impenetrables le dan la bienvenida, y aunque sienta un escalofrío a cada paso que da, se refugia dentro del único armario que hay en la estancia, rogándole a Merlín que él no sea capaz de encontrarla allí.

_Había una vez un lobo más astuto que Caperucita,_

_tan cruel y despiadado, que no dudó en invadir la pequeña casita…_

Fenrir Greyback sonríe con diversión al ver la casa del guardabosque. Sabe que la tonta niña de Gryffindor está escondida en aquel lugar, es capaz de olerla a kilómetros de distancia. Camina con lentitud hacia la cabaña, sabiendo que ella no tiene ninguna oportunidad de escapar, sabiendo que la espera solo hace que todo sea más divertido para él, más aterrador para ella.

Sus sucias manos abren la puerta con parsimonia y el leve crujido de la misma se extiende por todo el lugar.

El licántropo casi la puede sentir temblar, sollozar, suplicar. La sonrisa macabra se extiende aún más en su horrible rostro mientras se acerca con lentitud al armario en donde Lavender Brown se esconde en un pobre intento de salvar su vida.

_Había una vez una historia que tenía un cazador._

_Un cazador que rescataba a Caperucita del temible lobo feroz…_

Oculta entre las sombras, Lavender contiene la respiración expectante, temerosa. El licántropo pasa frente al lugar en donde está escondida un par de veces, hasta que parece pensar que no se encuentra allí y da la media vuelta para marcharse.

Lavender casi suelta un suspiro de alivio. Casi. Porque de un segundo a otro, Fenrir Greyback abre la puerta del armario con ferocidad y le sonríe esperando sus suplicas.

Lavender levanta su varita tratando desesperadamente de realizar un hechizo que pueda ayudarla. Pero el licántropo es más rápido y le quita la varita de un manotazo, abalanzándose sobre ella en el proceso.

_Pero es en esta historia…_

El último grito de Lavender Brown resuena en la cabaña de Hadrig mientras cientos de magos pelean en el castillo sin saber que fue de ella, sin sospechar que nunca lo sabrán.

…_el cazador nunca aparecerá._

_Fin._

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les vengo con mi segunda adaptación de un cuento clásico al mundo de HP, aunque no haya salido totalmente como deseaba. En un principio era para el reto "Había una vez" de La Sala de los Menesteres, pero no me convenció lo suficiente como para presentarlo. Aun así, ya lo tenía escrito, así que dije ¿porque no subirlo?_

_Lavender nunca ha sido de mis personajes favoritos, pero hasta llegue a sentir pena de ella después de escribir esto ¿y ustedes?_

_En fin, les tengo que contar algo: ¿sabían que estoy con anemia de reviews? Sí, así es. Si quieren ayudar a salvar la vida de esta pobre aprendiz de escritora para poder seguir leyendo sus historias, pueden dejarme un lindo comentario en la casilla de abajo. Toda donación es bienvenida._

_¡Estaré a la espera de sus opiniones!_

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Sam._


End file.
